gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
That's Who She Met
(Watersauga; Cosmoplay) |Row 5 title = Language |Row 5 info = Cantonese With Traditional Chinese and English subtitles |Row 6 title = Running time |Row 6 info = 45 min. per episode x 25 episodes |Row 7 title = Channel |Row 7 info = CZTV Jade |Row 8 title = Running dates |Row 8 info = 17 December 2012 - 18 January 2013 21:30 - 22:30 every weeknight |Row 9 title = Sequel |Row 9 info = That's Who She Met II }} That's Who She Met (Traditional Chinese: 夢飛行) is an upcoming inspirational production by CZTV Jade channel, to be aired on 17 December 2012 to 18 January 2013. Featured in the 2011 CZTV Sales Presentation, the series was filmed in the City of Watersauga as well as in Cosmoplay Region during January to April 2012. The series is based on five true stories about people of different ages and different backgrounds, fighting to reach their long-held dreams and ambitions. Stories were selected from a diary-writing contest held in 2009. There are five units in the series, each unit are independent in terms of storyline, and has different characters illustrating the story. The theme song of the series is Dream to fly by Joyce Cheng, one of the rare theme songs of CZTV productions in Mandarin. Due to the high viewership and relatively positive critics and response, CZTV has filmed a sequel, That's Who She Met II. The sequel was aired in January 2016. Units Unit 01: Dream • Architect (夢。建築師) * Main lead: Cilla Kung, Dickson Wong * Dates: 17 - 21 December 2012 * Synopsis: Two high school students are frustrated about their future as they are about to choose universities and their respective programs. The unit illustrates how the two young lovers work their way to become a successful architect and encourage each other on the way. They faced many hardships and temptations, and were on the verge of giving up. Despite one studies at a university overseas, and one studies at a local university, their relationship lasted and supported each other, and in the end, established their dreams together. Unit 02: Dream • Pilot (夢。飛行) * Main lead: Joyce Cheng, Edwin Siu * Dates: 24 - 28 December 2012 * Synopsis: A girl from a poor family has never went on a trip before, at least not by a plane. Though poor, she has a contagious happy spirit for which she is known for. She became a social worker and spent a lot of time and money helping the more unfortunate. One day, she encountered a man who seemed to be lost, stranded, and ran out of money. She offered help to the man. A few days before Christmas, she received a round-trip ticket in her mail. It was disguised as a recognition gift of her work from the government, but actually sent by the man whom she helped earlier. It became a dream came true when she went on her first plane trip! Unit 03: Dream • Artist (夢。藝術) * Main lead: Mandy Wong, Him Law * Dates: 31 December 2012 - 4 January 2013 * Synopsis: An orphan girl is exceptionally creative as noted by the officials in the orphanage, but was rebellious as noted by her teachers. She never had an interest in school and later, she escapes from the orphanage at a young age. With a lack of academic skills, she makes a living by creating art using her creativity. She sells her artwork in marketplaces and bazaars, and often times, were suppressed and bullied by powers in the marketplace. Another local hawker helped her on the way by fending off the "powers" in the marketplace for her, and also referred customers to her. Her artwork did not sell for a lot of money nor appreciation initially, but with a spirit of "never give up", she slowly became a nationally-known artist. Unit 04: Dream • Homecoming (夢。回家) * Main lead: Benjamin Yuen * Dates: 7 - 11 January 2013 * Synopsis: He was a rebellious teen during his adolescence. At a young age, he ran away from home after breaking into a fight with his father. He quitted school and began working in the entertainment industry, wanting to establish his childhood dream of becoming a model. He soon came to realize that the entertainment industry is not as simple as he initially thought. To gain popularity and recognition from his superior, he began engaged in illegal activities, such as filming pornography and taking drugs. Despite his efforts, he never became popular. No one had ever heard anything from him on the entertainment news. His years of lonely feelings is driving him to a verge of mental collapse. Finally, he courageously took a step forward to quit the industry, and began setting on a long journey to the United States, where his parents reside. His long journey was challenging as he had virtually no money, but it was all worth it in the end when he finally reunited with his parents, whom waited for him for many years. Unit 05: Dream • World Travel (夢。環遊世界) * Main lead: Evergreen Mak * Dates: 14 - 18 January 2013 * Synopsis: A couple married unwillingly after an unexpected pregnancy. With moral concerns of taking care the baby and parental pressure, they stayed married for half a century despite they haven't yet established a loving relationship. This marriage meant for the couple to lose their youth, having to work and to earn money to support a family, rather than "playing" freely like they had before. When growing up, their son had known of this story from his uncle, and decided to work hard and earn money to fulfill his parents' mutual wish - to travel the world. Working for years, the son saved a lot of money for most of his life, refrain from using any of it. Finally, as his parents are approaching to their 70s, the son had the ability to afford his parents a global travel. The three went on a plane and flew to various parts of the world, at last feeling the family warmth that all three of them had missed for half a century. Viewership ratings The series has received the following viewership: Category:Television